Not Gonna Get Us, Ai
by Usagi-no-Tsuki-Hi
Summary: A Haruka and Michiru fanfic! Set to the tune of Not Gonna Get Us by TATU with guest appearances by Usagi and Mamoru (sorry, couldn't leave them out... I love them!)


Disclaimer: Michiru and Haruka don't belong to me. Neither does this song. Come to think of it, the only thing that belongs to me is the CONCEPT of this story. man, this stinks! Hahahaha  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Kaiou Michiru looks up from her book, spying a handsome blonde man. No, upon closer inspection, it's a blonde woman!  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Michiru stands and smile. "Haruka, you're late AGAIN!" She giggles prettily. Tennou Haruka approaches and gives her love a hug. "Gomen, Ai. I took an extra lap around the track!" As an extra apology, she places a gentle kiss on Michiru's lips.  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
An older woman bustles down the path and walks past the two women who are kissing. They break away and notice her staring. The woman walks away tutting as the women follow her, Haruka's blue eyes filled with rage, Michiru's aqua ones with sadness.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Walking down the street towards the Crown, Michiru has her arm linked in Haruka's. She has finally convinced the tomboy to wear the beautiful white sundress she gave her for Christmas. She notices that they are receiving stares as they walk into the restaurant and her eyes again fill with sorrow.  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
In their apartment, Haruka enjoys a cup of tea, staring out the window. Michiru is still asleep in their bed, turquoise hair splayed across the pillows. The blonde woman's eyes darken as she looks at the people walking down the street, knowing that each one of them would criticize her and her love for who they are and their love for each other.  
  
My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
  
Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand,  
  
They don't understand Us  
  
Michiru sits alone in the Crown, delicately sipping her cup of tea. A blonde young girl approaches and hands the woman a boquet of lilies. "Haruka-san asked me to give you these, Michi-san. The two of you are sooo romantic!" Exclaims the girl as she plops in to the seat next to her older friend. Michiru smiles at the girl, one of the very few who understands her feelings for Haruka and just accepts it. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan." A voice behind her says "Hai, arigato Koneko-chan." Michiru looks back at Haruka as Usagi giggles, clearly pleased with her role in this trick.  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Haruka stops her motorcycle at the red light. It seems to have changed just to make her late. She looks to her right and sees a familiar face sitting atop another motorcycle. The tall man smiles. "Konnichiwa, Haruka- san!" "Same to you, Mamoru-sama!" "Off to see Michiru-san?" "Hai! And are YOU off to see Usagi-hime?" "Naturally! Ja!" She is unable to get in a good-bye as the man speeds away. Haruka smiles to herself, finally accepting that there are some people who know herself and her love, and who they truly are.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
"Haurka, I love you." "Not so much as I love you, Michiru. Ai." 


End file.
